


Couch hugs

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: After Outlaws of Love I wanted to have some fluff for them too :P





	

It had already been a year since a mysterious singer had saved both Jari and Jani from the streets.

The singer, Marko Saaresto, and his partner Olli had been looking for new bandmembers to join them on their fresh music adventure.

It must’ve been faith when two musicians met two other musicians.

 

‘I still cannot believe this all happened’, Jari declared as he joined Jani on the couch.

Jani smiled at him and wrapped one arm around the smaller man’s waist.

 ‘Neither can I. We have been blessed, that’s for sure’ Jani hummed.

The drummer rested his head on the other man’s shoulder and Jani let his fingers glide over Jari’s soft hair. It wasn’t messy anymore. There was no mud or dust or blood in it anymore.

 ‘Yeah’ Jari mumbled.

‘Shall we lie down a bit? I’m tired’, Jani suggested and Jari couldn’t complain.

The bassist stretched out on the couch and let Jari lay in his arms. The smaller man laid on top of the bassist.

Jari’s head was on Jani’s chest. He could hear and feel the other man breath in a soothing pace.

 ‘Careful with your glasses’, Jani remarked.

The smaller man grinned and crawled back up to place his glasses on the table. When he was done, he joined his partner again.

 ‘Now I can see your pretty eyes better’ Jani said and pressed a kiss on the drummer’s nose.

‘Well, now I can’t see anything at all. But I know you’re handsome. Maybe the handsomest’ Jari replied.

Jani rolled his eyes. ‘Just maybe?’

 ‘Stop flattering yourself’ Jari snorted. He snuggled himself against his lover and Jani stroked his hair.

‘So silky’ he commented.

 ‘I couldn’t say that about your hair, though’ Jari grinned.

‘Hey, I have awesome hair too!’, Jani argued.

 ‘Yes, but not as _fabulous_ as mine.’

‘Well, I can’t argue about that’, Jani sighed.

 

They laid in each other’s arms for quite a while now and Jani started to feel a bit uncomfortable. One leg was already “sleeping”.

Jari might be the smaller man, but now that they were in this position for a long time, he got heavier.

But Jani couldn’t do anything about it because the darn drummer fell asleep.

The bassist grunted a bit. He huffed when Jari was shifting in his sleep and accidentally jammed his knee right into Jani’s crotch.

 ‘Damnit, Jari!’ Jani exclaimed. It woke the other man up. He was looking so sleepy and confused.

He looked adorable and Jani simply couldn’t be mad at him anymore.

 ‘Wha- what happened?’, the drummer asked confused.

‘You fell asleep. And I could hardly breathe but that’s okay because you’re the reason. Hehe. _Until_ you accidentally put your knee down there’, Jani explained.

Jari grinned. ‘I’m sorry. Wanna continue cuddling?’

 ‘Fine. But don’t fall asleep again this time around’ Jani laughed.


End file.
